RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans
by lynch8man
Summary: What happens when a certain shinobi joins Ruby and the gang at Beacon academy? Join Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, on his quest to rid the world of evil. What will happen when an old foe returns? Are Ruby and Yang really sisters? Will Jaune ever get his crap together? Read to find out! Parody of the anime Naruto and the Internet web series RWBY. Godlike Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been one month since the new teams had joined Beacon academy.

Blake said that she heard professor Ozpin talking about a late arrival, a student from a completely different continent.

Ruby was really really excited, Blake was neutral, Yang wasn't paying attention, and Weiss couldn't care less.

-  
>Time skip to day of arrival.<p>

All of the students sat outside the school waiting for the zeppelin ((Blimp/airship)) to arrive.

There was some whispers as the zeppelin landed.

As the door opened, one single hooded figure walked down the walkway to the middle of the crowd, a few feet from professor Ozpin.

The person took off his hood, revealing jet black long spiked hair. He had slightly pale skin.

On close inspection his coat was black with red cloud like designs that had white outlines.

Ruby noticed something odd about his eyes.

She whispered to Blake, who was staring at him intensely, "Blake, he has no irises, they're just pupils."

Upon further inspection, Blake noticed the boy wore wooden sandals, she saw no weapon on him, possibly a concealed weapon?

She didn't understand why, but Blake had an uneasy feeling about this boy.

The boy finally spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, sensei."

From his voice, the boy sounded to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "Indeed. You were later than I had hoped."

The teen stayed knelt and said, "I apologize sensei, there was a battle against a strong foe that I had to deal with, it took longer than we had expected."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who slightly nodded.

Our lovable hero, Ruby, jumped up shouting, "Was it Grim?"

Weiss gave a sigh and hit her over the head.

"Don't interrupt you dunce!"

Blake slightly chuckled at the two's antics.

Ozpin sighed and everyone turned their attention back to him, "Anyways, please introduce yourself to the rest of the school, you will be tested for team placement in a few hours."

The boy nodded and stood, in a matter of seconds, Ruby had sprinted through the crowd to the new student.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. And this is my team!"

She pointed at the others.

Yang waved, "Hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Blake bowed, "My name is Blake Belladonna."

Weiss looked away, arms crossed, "Hmph."

Yang, Ruby and Blake sweat dropped.

"The Ice princess is Weiss Schnee.-"

Weiss gave an indignant, "Hey!"

-A boy with blond hair said.

Two girls and a boy with pink highlights in his hair walked to them from behind the blond.

The blond held out his hand.

"The name's Jaune Arc. And this is my team."

The girl with orange hair and mostly pink outfit smiled cheerily.

"Hi! I'm Nora!"

A girl with red hair smiled. "I'm Pyrrha."

The boy with black and pink hair bowed. "And I'm Ren."

The boy with the coat nodded, glancing at Blake, quickly.

"A pleasure, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.

_"they see you as small and helpless _  
><em>they see you as just a child<em>  
><em>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"<em>

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
><em>prepare for your finest hour<em>  
><em>the dream that you've always dreamed is <em>  
><em>suddenly about to flower"<em>

_"we are lightning_  
><em>straying from the thunder<em>  
><em>miracles of ancient wonder "<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time-your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>

_"your world needs a great defender_  
><em>your world's in the way of harm<em>  
><em>you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"<em>

_"beware that the light is fading_  
><em>beware as the dark returns<em>  
><em>this world's unforgiving <em>  
><em>even brilliant lights will cease to burn"<em>

_"legends scatter_  
><em>day and night will sever<em>  
><em>hope and peace are lost forever"<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>


	2. RWBYS: Chapter 2: The Last Uchiha

"_they see you as small and helpless _  
><em>they see you as just a child<em>  
><em>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"<em>

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
><em>prepare for your finest hour<em>  
><em>the dream that you've always dreamed is <em>  
><em>suddenly about to flower"<em>

_"we are lightning_  
><em>straying from the thunder<em>  
><em>miracles of ancient wonder "<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time-your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>

_"your world needs a great defender_  
><em>your world's in the way of harm<em>  
><em>you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"<em>

_"beware that the light is fading_  
><em>beware as the dark returns<em>  
><em>this world's unforgiving <em>  
><em>even brilliant lights will cease to burn"<em>

_"legends scatter_  
><em>day and night will sever<em>  
><em>hope and peace are lost forever"<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>

-Flashback one month ago-

"MADARA!" both Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

Naruto Uzumaki was in his **Kurama bijiuu cloak form**. He also had unlocked his bloodline doujutsu, the **Rinnegan**.

The reason it was unlocked was because he witnessed the murder of Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke had his now **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-rinnegan** active.

Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-rinnegan** was unlocked after absorbing the ten tails from Obito, becoming the ten tail's Jinchuuriki.

Naruto held out his hand, forming a **golden rasenshuriken**.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the blond nodded.

The blond threw the **rasenshuriken** at the Uchiha ancestor. Madara dodged it with ease.

"they see you as small and helpless  
>they see you as just a child<br>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"

Naruto held out his right hand and Sasuke held out his.

"**Rasengan**," Naruto said, forming a rasengan between his and Sasuke's,

"**Chidori**," Sasuke responded, several rings formed around the **rasengan** almost like _electrons_ around an _atom_.

"prepare for your greatest moments  
>prepare for your finest hour<br>the dream that you've always dreamed is  
>suddenly about to flower"<p>

"**Shinra Tensei** (**Almighty Push**),"

Naruto said, the opaque jutsu forming inside the rasengan.

"**Amaterasu**" the black flames formed around the lightning.

"we are lightning  
>straying from the thunder<br>miracles of ancient wonder "

The two sprinted towards Madara, who grinned and jumped back.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

Madara's eyes widen, when he looked back the golden **rasenshuriken** was flying right towards him.

He looked up and down above him was a shadow clone of Naruto holding a **Oodama Rasengan** ((**big ball rasengan**)) in its hand and below him was a shadow clone of Sasuke holding a black **chidori** in its hand.

"this will be the day we've waited for  
>this will be the day we open up the door<br>i don't wanna hear your absolution  
>hope your ready for a revolution<br>welcome to a world of new solutions  
>welcome to a world of bloody evolution"<p>

"No!" Madara shouted, "I can't die! I'm going to create the perfect world!"

The clone of Naruto shouted, "**Giant rasengan!**"

The clone of Sasuke shouted, "**Cursed Chidori!**"

Madara shouted as the three attacks hit him.

The attacks blew him towards the two originals.

"in time-your heart will open minds  
>a story will be told<br>and victory is in a simple soul"

Both shouted, thrusting their hands at Madara, "**Atom Bomb Rasengan**!"

The **rasengan** became tiny and suddenly exploded into Madara's chest.

RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.


	3. AN All Storiesupdates

Okay so I'd like to make more stories and finish chapters here, but it's easier if I start or continue them on Wattpad, so what I'll do is this.

I'll be writing, publishing, and rewriting the stories on Wattpad, there you can tell me if I need to change anything, and I can change them on the fly, because it's on the phone.

Also, I'll be trying to type in this format.

If you want to read my stories before they come out here on , you can read them on Wattpad.

My Username is the same there as it is on here so it's not difficult.

I'm currently in the making of several crossovers, including: Naruto, World of Warcraft, RWBY, Power Rangers, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kampfer and even a Scooby-Doo-Naruto crossover.

If you want I could also make little cameos for you, your OCs, or other characters you might want.

Some stories I'll even ask for your help in things such as: pairings, names, weapons, abilities, and even stories themselves.


	4. RWBYS: Chapter 3: Team Placement

_"they see you as small and helpless _  
><em>they see you as just a child<em>  
><em>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"<em>

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
><em>prepare for your finest hour<em>  
><em>the dream that you've always dreamed is <em>  
><em>suddenly about to flower"<em>

_"we are lightning_  
><em>straying from the thunder<em>  
><em>miracles of ancient wonder "<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time-your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>

_"your world needs a great defender_  
><em>your world's in the way of harm<em>  
><em>you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"<em>

_"beware that the light is fading_  
><em>beware as the dark returns<em>  
><em>this world's unforgiving <em>  
><em>even brilliant lights will cease to burn"<em>

_"legends scatter_  
><em>day and night will sever<em>  
><em>hope and peace are lost forever"<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul<em>"

-  
>Present time<p>

Sasuke stood on a pedestal on a cliff.

Standing in front of him was Ozpin and Goodwitch. Behind him was teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. Ozpin gave the same speech he gave the others to Sasuke.

The teen nodded and got into a stance unknown to the other three teams.

Ozpin looked at the other teams and said, "Pay attention students, depending on his performance, he will join one of you three. Are you ready, son?"

The teen, still in his stance, nodded.

Then, he was flung forward in the air.

While he was around the peak height, Sasuke bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** **Taka**!"

In a huge puff of smoke he summoned a huge falcon and sat on its back and flew towards the destination.

When he neared the destination he jumps off and unsummons the falcon.

He landed in a tree and jumped down it.

Standing near the chess pieces was a Ursa, a Death Stalker, and a Nevermore.

Far above them on a cliff stood the three teams, Goodwitch, and Ozpin.

"_**Red**__ like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_  
><em><strong>White<strong>__ is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test_  
><em><strong>Black<strong>__ the beast descends from shadows_  
><em><strong>Yellow<strong>__ beauty burns gold_"

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited.

When he heard sudden movement, his eyes snapped open, his irises stayed black but his pupils changed to an of red design.

The Ursa was the one that came for him first.

It lunged at him with a huge claw.

From inside his coat he unsheathed a long katana, blocking the claw.

The leader of CRDL, and Jaune Arc were surprised that he could even block the claw, especially with that tiny blade.

Sasuke gave a grin, "Let's dance!"

He spun his body and gave a hard kick to the Ursa's jaw, flinging it up.

Blake's eyes widened, 'That's the..!' the teen grinned and shot up, he was behind the Ursa, he had the tips of two fingers touching its back.

"This is the end, I hope you've made peace with your god." He whispered.

Blake's trained ears allowed her to hear the teen.

To her surprise, the Ursa closed its eyes, almost as if it understood what Sasuke was saying.

In a huge flash of movements, Sasuke gave several kicks to the Ursa.

"Final blow." He landed one last fatal kick to the Ursa's skull, shouting, "**Barrage of Lions**!"

Nora Valkyrie looked at the Ursa, sad. "Aw, it's broken."

Almost as if waiting for its turn, the Scorpion-like Death Stalker crawled towards the teen.

Sasuke stretched his arms out and cracked his neck.

"Alright, next." The Death Stalker swung its huge claws and stinger at Sasuke in all directions.

The teen's eyes widened.

"**Susano'o**!"

The teen was suddenly surrounded by a purple aura and a several rib like appendages sprung forth surrounding him, blocking the claws and stinger.

Sasuke quickly jumped back and the appendages and purple aura disappeared.

The teen flashed through hand signs.

When he finished, he pulled his katana back out and it began to glow from being imbued with lightning.

"**Chidori Blade**!"

"_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_  
><em>Couldn't bear another day without you in it.<em>  
><em>All of the joy that I had known for all my life<em>  
><em>Was stripped away from me the minute that you died<em>."

He sprinted, slicing through its joints.

He quickly slid under and held the blade up, stabbing its underbelly, too fast for it to catch up, "**Chidori True Spear**!" the blade elongated and stabbed so far through it, the end of the blade sliced through its back.

"_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_  
><em>But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.<em>  
><em>Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;<em>  
><em>No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this<em>."

When Sasuke pulled out the blade returned to its normal size and the lightning disappeared.

He twirled the katana, and slid his hand across the blade, cleaning it with one motion.

Just as he sheathed the blade, the Death Stalker fell to the ground, dead.

Weiss looked away for a moment, "Hmph, show off."

"_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_  
><em>I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.<em>  
><em>How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?<em>  
><em>Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day<em>."

The teen removed his Akatsuki coat and turned to look at the Nevermore.

He stood tall staring at the crow-like creature. 'How fitting, a crow just like you, Itachi.'

He smirked to himself.

"_It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;_  
><em>Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending.<em>  
><em>This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,<em>  
><em>There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell.<em>  
><em>I know you didn't plan this;<em>  
><em>You tried to do what's right.<em>  
><em>But in the middle of this madness,<em>  
><em>I'm the one you left to win this fight<em>."

The Nevermore dashed towards Sasuke.

"Its fast!" His eyes widen becoming his Eternal Mangekyo.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

'I can see.'

He jumped out of the way making hand signs.

'I can see!'

He held a hand up to his mouth, his fingers in an 'O' shape.

"_Red like roses_  
><em>Fills my head with dreams and finds me<em>  
><em>Always closer<em>  
><em>To the emptiness and sadness<em>  
><em>That has come to take the place of you<em>."

"**Fire release: Phoenix flower Jutsu**!" He inhaled and shot rose shaped blasts of fire at the Nevermore, who quickly pulled up, dodging the barrage of flames.

"Shit." the Nevermore dashed at Sasuke, who made a hand sign, "**Crow Clone Jutsu**!" Sasuke's body bursted apart and became a murder of crows, which flew past the Nevermore and formed back into Sasuke and landed on the ground.

"_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness;_  
><em>You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness.<em>  
><em>Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;<em>  
><em>Make you understand the reasons why I did it.<em>  
><em>I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered;<em>  
><em>Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered.<em>  
><em>I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to,<em>  
>And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you."<p>

The Nevermore flew back around darting towards him.

The teen made a hand sign and a giant shuriken appeared in his hands.

"**Demon Wind Shuriken**!" He quickly twirled and slung it towards the Nevermore. It turned slightly and dodged it.

Out of nowhere, he was surrounded by roses and in front of him, blocking the Nevermore with her scythe, was none other than Ruby Rose.

"_I never planned that I would leave you there alone,_  
><em>I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home.<em>  
><em>And all the times I swore that it would be okay;<em>  
><em>Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray.<em>  
><em>This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,<em>  
><em>The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter.<em>  
><em>I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do;<em>  
><em>I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you<em>."

Just then, Yang, Blake and Weiss were at his sides.

"You don't have to-" Ruby cut him off, "Yes we do... Teme."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'She's just like you, Dobe.'

Sasuke grinned and nodded. "Fine then."

Weiss's eyes widened seeing a black mass move towards them, "Blake!"

Blake shot her gun at it. "On it!"

Yang shot at the Nevermore with her gauntlet guns.

"_I know you've lived a nightmare;_  
><em>I caused you so much pain.<em>  
><em>But, baby, please don't do what I did;<em>  
><em>I don't want you to waste your life in vain<em>."

"It's a Beowulf!" shouted Blake.

Yang looked at her, "Crap! Ruby do you guys-"

Sasuke stopped her, "We've got it."

Ruby jumped to the side as the Nevermore flew at her.

Sasuke made hand signs. "**Chidori** (**Thousand Chirping Birds**)!" The ball of lightning appeared in his hands.

He put the hand around Ruby's hand, which was wrapped around her scythe.

Ruby looked at Sasuke and blushed lightly.

The teen's face got close and he whispered something to her.

The scythe became imbued with lightning, and when Sasuke pulled away from her, he pulled a copy of Crescent Rose but was made completely out of lightning.

The Nevermore darted towards them.

"_Red like roses_  
><em>Fills my head with dreams and finds me<em>  
><em>Always closer<em>  
><em>To the emptiness and sadness<em>  
><em>That has come to take the place of you<em>."

They both spun their scythes in unison and slashed its skull shouting, "**Twin Crescent Chidori Roses**!" The Nevermore's skull exploded in electricity.

The copy of Crescent Rose disappeared and they turned towards the Beowulf.

"_You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood._

_You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would._

_Would I change it if I could?_

_It doesn't matter how,_  
><em>The petals scatter now.<em>  
><em>Every nightmare just discloses<em>  
><em>It's your blood that's red like roses,<em>

_And no matter what I do,_  
><em>Nothing ever takes the place of you<em>."

Ruby rushed over and gave the creature a kick, but it grabbed her leg and threw her into the others.

Sasuke's red sharingan eyes widened.

-Sasuke's mindscape looked similar to the Uchiha hideout.-

In front of him stood a giant red wolf with ten glowing tails.

It's eyes were closed. "It's now or never partner, you ready."

The wolf gave a toothy grin. "Of course, I've waited far too long for some action."

Sasuke grinned opening his eyes. "Good answer."

The wolf grinned opening its eyes, revealing the same Mangekyo sharingan.

Back in the real world, Sasuke had the Beowulf's full attention.

Sasuke made a hand sign and his body was suddenly covered with Blood red and Jet black flames, ten huge tails behind him.

He had the symbol of the sage of six paths on his back and had wolf ears.

Blake and Ozpin's eyes widened.

Ozpin dropped his mug shattering it on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes morphed one final time.

He had three purplish-red rings around his pupil.

Sasuke held out his hand and a crimson Chidori appeared in his hand. "**Ruby Chidori**!"

"_Red like roses_  
><em>Fills my head with dreams and finds me<em>  
><em>Always closer<em>  
><em>To the emptiness and sadness<em>  
><em>That has come to take the place of you<em>."

Sasuke dashed forward at the Beowulf.

He swung his arm slamming it into the Beowulf's chest.

The creature's body started getting electrocuted.

Sasuke's right eye began to bleed. "**Cosmic Amaterasu**!" Black and red fire blasted the Beowulf.

The creature exploded in a blast of fire and electricity.

Sasuke's body returned back to normal and he fell to one knee, holding his eye. "Aghh nnnhh!"  
>His eye was still bleeding.<p>

Blake picked him up, he was surprisingly light.

He tried his best to keep his consciousness.

He couldn't see, everything was red from the blood.

He heard Ozpin say, "Get him to the infirmary immediately."

.

...

...  
>Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.<p>

He heard a loud ringing sound in his ears, indicating that he can't hear very well.

Everything was white, he had a bandage around his eyes.

He slowly sat up and winced holding his forehead.

He heard Ruby's shouting voice.

It was slightly muffled, she was in a room outside the one Sasuke was in.

He grunted and pulled off the bandage.

Ruby and whoever was out there must have heard him, and he heard the handle click.

He looked to see Yang and Blake holding onto Ruby who seemed to be trying to sprint to him.

"But Yang! I want to see if he's okay!" she shouted.

"I'm... ngh. fine.." He said lightly.

Nora's head popped out from under Sasuke's bed.

The teen glanced at Nora as Ren walked in.

They both sighed at the same time and said in unison, "Ugh.. Nora."

Sasuke slowly stood from the bed, the doctor ran over to him.

"You shouldn't be able to stand."

Sasuke turned his head to see a mirror and the design of the sage of six paths on his back. 'So this is the power of being a jinchuuriki.'

In his mind: "Sasuke, you may have gotten immense self-healing abilities from me, but you are not an immortal, do not get cocky."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

Back in the real world: Sasuke looked to see Yang drooling. Sasuke realized he was almost naked.

He was only wearing a pair of black undergarments.

He sighed.

He ignored the please from the doctor and grabbed his clothes, putting them on.

Sasuke cracked his neck when he finished dressing.

Nora and Ren followed him out and they walked to the arena (the place where the teams were named).

Ozpin stood on the stage with a huge screen with a picture of Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please step forward."

The teen obeyed and stood next to the professor.

"The team I assign you to, will be your comrades for the next four years. Remember, you're not here to make friends, you're here to become a hunter to slay monsters and demons."

Sasuke visibly flinched when Ozpin said the other half.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Your comrades are... Team RWBY your teammates are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

You five are now dubbed, _**Team RWBYS**_."

The students clapped and Ruby dashed up to Sasuke and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled.

This is going to be an eventful four years.

-  
>RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.<p>

"_they see you as small and helpless _  
><em>they see you as just a child<em>  
><em>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"<em>

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
><em>prepare for your finest hour<em>  
><em>the dream that you've always dreamed is <em>  
><em>suddenly about to flower"<em>

_"we are lightning_  
><em>straying from the thunder<em>  
><em>miracles of ancient wonder "<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time-your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul"<em>

_"your world needs a great defender_  
><em>your world's in the way of harm<em>  
><em>you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"<em>

_"beware that the light is fading_  
><em>beware as the dark returns<em>  
><em>this world's unforgiving <em>  
><em>even brilliant lights will cease to burn"<em>

_"legends scatter_  
><em>day and night will sever<em>  
><em>hope and peace are lost forever"<em>

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
><em>this will be the day we open up the door<em>  
><em>i don't wanna hear your absolution<em>  
><em>hope your ready for a revolution<em>  
><em>welcome to a world of new solutions <em>  
><em>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<em>  
><em>in time your heart will open minds<em>  
><em>a story will be told <em>  
><em>and victory is in a simple soul<em>"

Rest in Peace  
>Monty Oum<p> 


	5. RWBYS: Chapter 4: What's a Faunus?

"they see you as small and helpless

they see you as just a child

surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"

"prepare for your greatest moments

prepare for your finest hour

the dream that you've always dreamed is

suddenly about to flower"

"we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder "

"this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time-your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul"

"your world needs a great defender

your world's in the way of harm

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"

"beware that the light is fading

beware as the dark returns

this world's unforgiving

even brilliant lights will cease to burn"

"legends scatter

day and night will sever

hope and peace are lost forever"

"this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul"

Sasuke sighed, he may have gotten quite a bit of rest, but he's still spiritually exhausted from the fight, he used a lot of chakra.

He was sitting in class, learning about the different types of Grimm.

Apparently the four he fought were called: Ursa, Death Stalker, Nevermore, and Beowulf.

He glanced down to see Ruby doodling a silly picture of the teacher.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Pyrrha was watching Jaune, who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

As class went on, Sasuke let his eyes wander around the classroom.

Then his eye twitched when he saw the 'blunder-axe', (as I like to call it,) hung above the board.

When the class ended, Sasuke stood, and stretched.

Suddenly, Ruby was on his back, arms wrapped around him.

"We get to go to Vale tomorrow!"

He sighed, "Why so excited?"

Ruby smiled looking up at him, "Because we get to show you around."

He smiled, chuckling, and pat her head.

"Alright, alright."

(Time skip to the team's trip to Vale)

An old man was hanging a sign that said, "Welcome to Vale."

"Oh! It's the Vytal festival!" Weiss said, excitedly.

A conversation with his other teammates began as Sasuke looked towards a ship that was coming in.

He saw someone with Blond hair and a blond colored tail, hiding between two large crates on the ship.

When the ship docked, the person, now revealed to be a teenage boy, jumped off the boat, while being chased by the police.

When he looked around, Sasuke realized that his other teammates were chasing after him too.

The black haired teen facepalmed and followed behind them.

When he finally caught up to them, Blake and Weiss were arguing about something.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" Ruby said, to the teen who was bent over panting, hands on his knees.

"Hey. *Wheeze* gimme a second." He said, panting.

Weiss and Blake's argument escalated and Yang suggested going back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Oh! Great! MORE walking!" Sasuke said sarcastically, raising his arms in the air, and followed behind them.

He sighed, when they got back, he hoped they'd stop arguing, but they seemed to have gotten louder.

They had gotten on his last nerve.

"Okay! Hold up a sec!" He shouted over them, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Blake and Weiss said in unison.

"So, what the fuck is a Faunus?" Sasuke said.

Ruby and Yang's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouths you two, you'll swallow flies that way."

They closed their mouths, Ruby's eyes bulged, taking it super seriously.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you don't even know what a Faunus is?" Weiss inquired, her hands on her hips.

Sasuke facepalmed and sighed, he looked up at the sky, "Kami, why me? Yes, what is a Faunus?"

"Well...uh... a Faunus is like a human but with the instincts and some physical features of animals." Blake said.

"Oh, you mean like that monkey guy right?"

Weiss nodded.

'Hm, just like the four-tails?'

"So... why are you two arguing about them then? Honestly they sound pretty human to me, just stronger. Where I'm from we have something similar to that, called Jinchuuriki. I'm a Jinchuuriki as well."

Yang rubbed her chin, 'So that's what those flames were, he's...hot.'

A/N: currently imagining Burnie shouting, "Goddammit Barb."

The argument between Blake and Weiss began to escalate after a while ended with Blake shouting,

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!"

.

..

...

...

...

Blake backed away.

"I-I..."

She ran out the door.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll follow her," he said, opening the window and jumped out.

Ruby dashed to the window, "Sas-!" her eyes widened seeing him sprint down the side of the building, vertically.

Like not falling, more like as if gravity were toward the building.

When he finally caught up to Blake, she was standing next to the boy with the blond tail.

Blake wasn't wearing her bow.

She had cat ears.

He looked at Blake then at the boy and put his closed hand into his open palm as If he were understanding something.

"So they were ears."

Blake looked at him confused and shocked.

"This doesn't alarm you?"

The teen shrugged, "Why would it? To be honest I thought they were going to be horns."

Blake made a grumpy face at him.

He chuckled, "Yep, definitely cat ears."

He looked back over at the boy, and put a hand up, "Yo."

The boy smirked and did the same, "Sup."


	6. RWBYS Chapter 5: I'm combat ready!

"they see you as small and helpless  
>they see you as just a child<br>surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"  
>"prepare for your greatest moments<br>prepare for your finest hour  
>the dream that you've always dreamed is<br>suddenly about to flower"  
>"we are lightning<br>straying from the thunder  
>miracles of ancient wonder "<br>"this will be the day we've waited for  
>this will be the day we open up the door<br>i don't wanna hear your absolution  
>hope your ready for a revolution<br>welcome to a world of new solutions  
>welcome to a world of bloody evolution<br>in time-your heart will open minds  
>a story will be told<br>and victory is in a simple soul"  
>"your world needs a great defender<br>your world's in the way of harm  
>you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"<br>"beware that the light is fading  
>beware as the dark returns<br>this world's unforgiving  
>even brilliant lights will cease to burn"<br>"legends scatter  
>day and night will sever<br>hope and peace are lost forever"  
>"this will be the day we've waited for<br>this will be the day we open up the door  
>i don't wanna hear your absolution<br>hope your ready for a revolution  
>welcome to a world of new solutions<br>welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
>in time your heart will open minds<br>a story will be told  
>and victory is in a simple soul"<br>"So, you used to be with that group?"  
>Blake nodded, looking at her cup of coffee.<br>Sun and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking the same thing.  
>"So, did you tell your friends any of this?" Sun said, seriously.<br>Blake looked down at her cup.  
>"The White Fang couldn't be behind those robberies could they?" Blake thought out loud.<br>"Well, let's go look."  
>Blake looked up at Sun, her ears twitching.<br>"What?"  
>Sasuke nodded, holding a newspaper, "There's a huge shipment of dust coming in tonight. If they aren't really behind the robberies then we wouldn't find them there. Right?"<br>Sun nodded.  
>Sasuke stood and stretched, "I'll meet you guys over there i've got something i have to do first."<br>The two faunus nodded, and they started to head over to the hiding spot.  
>Sasuke sighed and walked towards a book store.<br>He walked in to find a tan skinned, green haired girl and a guy with silver hair and silver armor, talking to a guy with facial hair that makes you think about Wolverine from the X-Men.  
>"Yo." he said, waving to the owner, as he glanced at a comic book.<br>'X-Ray and Vav? Weird name.'  
>Suddenly, the man jumped up and began to attack the two.<br>Sasuke's eyes widened and before the two could react, Sasuke had kicked the man back against the wall.  
>"Hey! Are you guys okay?"<br>The silver haired one nodded, "Yeah- Look out!"  
>Sasuke looked back seeing the man behind him.<br>The teen's eyes widened.  
>The man swung at him with a clawed hand.<br>Everything slowed down.  
>Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flashed and he blocked the clawed swipe.<br>He jumped back, making hand signs.  
>He inhaled and screamed in his head, 'Fire Release: Dragon-Flame Jutsu!'<br>The teen exhaled, releasing a giant blast of dragon shaped fire.  
>The blast hit the man directly in the chest, igniting him.<br>Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Shit!'  
>Sasuke flashed through hand signs, about to use a water technique, but he was too late, the man was simply a piece of burnt flesh on the ground.<br>The teen sighed and finished the technique, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu."  
>Using the Elements in the air, Sasuke created a dragon made entirely out of water and extinguished the fire in the building.<br>The silver haired boy let out a long drawn out whistle.  
>"Man, that was awesome, is that your semblance?"<br>Sasuke made a confused face, "Sem...blance?"  
>The green haired girl rolled her eyes, "Mercury, I don't think he even knows what that means."<br>"Well, uh, see you!"  
>The teen said and ran out the door before either of them could say anything.<br>-Time skip-  
>At the hiding spot, Sun was sleeping and Blake was looking around.<br>Sasuke appeared behind them in a blast of black fire.  
>"I didn't miss anything did I?"<br>Blake pulled him down, "Quiet," she hissed, "they just got here, they're working with Roman Torchwick."  
>She shook her head, "This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like him."<br>She jumped up and started going after Torchwick.  
>Sun sighed, "Does she always do that?"<br>Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Hn."  
>Torchwick rolled his eyes, "No you idiot, this isn't a leash."<br>Suddenly, Blake was behind him, holding him from behind, her blade at his neck.  
>Torchwick's eyes widened, "What the- Oh for f-"<br>Blake narrowed her eyes, "Nobody move."  
>The White Fang aimed their weapons at her.<br>Blake removed her bow, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"  
>They began to hesitate a little.<br>Sasuke looked up, noticing huge airships coming in, "Oh for f-"  
>Torchwick suddenly aimed his weapon at the ground causing a slight explosion, enough to get Blake off him.<br>He started attacking her, but she dashed away.  
>Sun suddenly jumped on him, and barrel rolled forward.<br>Torchwick stood back up, dusting himself off, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?"  
>Sasuke took the opportunity to start trying to take out the airships.<br>He jumped down and closed his eyes, gathering up his chakra.  
>(Heart of Fire by Black Veil Brides plays in the background.)<br>He clenched his fists and activated his bijuu form. "Haaaa!"  
>He went down on all fours in a feral position and suddenly shot himself up at one of the airships.<br>He swung his arm, at the airship and sliced one of the wings with his flaming clawed arm.  
>He gripped onto the wing tightly with his ten tails, he made hand signs, "Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!"<br>He inhaled and exhaled, shooting a blast of fire, incinerating the wires and electronics in the machine.  
>He jumped off, turning and he saw Ruby getting shot with a blast.<br>"Ruby!"  
>Sasuke turned and glared at Torchwick.<br>He landed next to Penny, on all fours.  
>"Penny no! It's too dangerous!" Ruby shouted.<br>Penny glanced back at her, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm Combat Ready!"

Sasuke glanced at her, wondering what she'll do.

Suddenly Penny's back opened, revealing several blade like weapons that began to float around her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes then looked at Roman, and the other airships and White Fang.

"Hn."

He slammed his fists together, "Go! Susano'o!"

He was surrounded by a huge purple mass of chakra in the shape of a skeletal warrior.  
>Roman stared at both of them, getting into a ship, "These kids just keep getting weirder."<p>

Sasuke held out his clawed hand, his Susano'o doing the same, "Susano'o: Kagutsuchi!"  
>A huge ball of black fire appears in both his hand and the hand of his Susano'o.<br>He held his other arm out as if he were holding a shield.  
>The black flames of his Kagutsuchi changed, they began to look like black holes.<br>"Burn to ashes!"  
>He shouted and pulled his other arm back as if he were pulling back an arrow.<br>His Susano'o moved with him, its shield began to resemble a crossbow.  
>"Cosmic Kagutsuchi!"<br>He opened his hand and he and his Susano'o shot the attack at one of the airships.  
>The airship exploded in a blast of black and purple flame.<br>As Roman's airship flew away, he stared down at the teen, "What is that kid?"  
>As the last of the airships were destroyed, Yang, Weiss, and the police arrived.<br>Weiss began to lecture Blake, that's when Sasuke decided to tune them out.  
>Who is that guy and what are they planning to do with all that dust?<br>He thought to himself.


End file.
